The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking bank notes, in which bank notes having been discriminated in their authenticity, denomination and the like can be stackedly received within a stacker box.
Automatic vending machines or the like include apparatus for stacking bank notes, which distinguish the genuineness from the spuriousness of bank notes, or discriminate the kinds or sorts, for example, denominations of the bank notes, and also which stackingly receive bank notes identified as authentic notes in their receiving portions. Such apparatus in frequent use are provided with forcing means which force the bank notes into their receiving portions through the reciprocating motion of said means to receive the bank notes.
In conventional apparatus of this kind which include forcing means having mere reciprocating motion, bank notes which are short of the force of their restitution to their original smooth state, such as exhausted U.S. dollar notes being not officially retrieved for destruction can not be sufficiently smoothed out in their side edge portions folded down when being forced into the receiving portions, and may be additionally bent owing to the returning movement of the forcing means, thereby causing the apparatus to undergo clogging of the bank notes, a decrease in their receiving capacity, or any other trouble, and also to increase the stroke of the forcing means. This was a great disadvantage of the conventional apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for stacking bank notes, in which a forcing plate forcing bank notes against a receving plate of a stacker box is provided with a pair of unfolding plates which project to each side from both side portions of said forcing plate to unfold both side portions of each bank note, whereby the foregoing disadvantage of the conventional apparatus can be removed.